If I Don't Go To Hell When I Die I Might Go To Heaven (Warrior Cats)
by Foxy the Horror Goddess
Summary: You will take a journey with Bramblefrost, a brown tabby tom with lighter paws and underbelly and blue eyes, of how evil he is in his Clan and some other places.


**Hey guys! This story is for a contest in SoulClan! Also check out my other stories and also my forum called SongClan! Hope you guys enjoy! Bye!**

Bramblefrost, a brown tabby tom with lighter paws and underbelly with ice cold eyes that lives in FrostClan, wakes up and goes outside the warrior den. _Another beautiful day to go and kill._ In the past, Bramblefrost killed many cats with no regrets. He even killed his own mother, who was in another clan. Bramblefrost hears Ivystar, a grey tabby shecat with bright green eyes, calling for a clan meeting. _Well, its time to go to the meeting._ Bramblefrost sits in the front of the line waiting for what Ivystar has to say. "I have terrible news. Flameheart, are deputy, has died a mysterious death," meows Ivystar sadly. Bramblefrost flashbacks to when he was stalking Flameheart, an orange tabby tom with green eyes, in the middle of the night. Bramblefrost jumped on Flameheart and bit Flameheart on the throat and left him there to die. Bramblefrost then snaps out of the flashback to hear what else Ivystar has to say. "Our new deputy shall be Foxcloud," meows Ivystar proudly. Bramblefrost looks at the ginger tom with white paws and blue eyes walking up toward Ivystar. _That should have been me._ "Lets cheer for our new deputy!"

"Foxcloud, Foxcloud!" the FrostClan cats yowl.

That night, when it was the time of vigil for Flameheart, Bramblefrost walks and sits next to Foxcloud. "Have you figured out what killed him yet, Willowpetal?" meows Ivystar.

"Yes, a warrior killed him," meows the white shecat with grey stripes.

"Do you know if its one of are warriors?" meows Ivystar with her green eyes gleaming.

"Yes, also, they had light brown fur," meows Willowpeltal with her blue eyes looking toward Bramblefrost.

Ivystar looks towards Bramblefrost, "Did you kill him?" meows Ivystar.

"No," meows Bramblefrost lyingly.

"Liar! Its has your scent all over him!" meows Willowpetal fiercely.

"Bramblefrost, you have broken the warrior code and this was your last chance. You are now banned from FrostClan. Now leave and never return!" meows Ivystar coldy. Bramblefrost looks at his leader and hisses. Bramblefrost runs away from FrostClan. _You just made a terrible mistake Ivystar._

Bramblefrost walks for a couple of days. Bramblefrost has been looking for something. Bramblefrost sees something moving in the shadows. The shadow then pounces on him. Bramblefrost looks up to see a rouge, from FierceClan. "Get off! I am a rouge," meows Bramblefrost.

"Well then you must be new," meows the cat.

"What is your name?" meows Bramblefrost.

"Fang, and yours?" meows the brown tom with amber eyes.

"My name is Bramblefrost," meows Bramblefrost.

"Well Bramblefrost, do you want to become one of us? We are running short," meows Fang.

"Sure," meows Bramblefrost while smirking.

"Lets go then," meows Fang.

Bramblefrost and Fang go to FierceClan's camp. "Death! Death! We have a new rouge warrior!" meows Fang.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here. What is your name?" meows Death.

"My name is Bramblefrost," Bramblefrost meows to the black tabby tom with amber eyes.

"So you want to become a rouge warrior?" meows Death smilingly.

"Yes," mews Bramblefrost

"All rouge warriors come to me!" yowls Death.

The rouge warriors go to Death and sit down. "We have great new today! A warrior has decided to go rouge, Bramblefrost, from this day forward your new name shall be Onyx, let us cheer for Onyx!"

"Onyx! Onyx! Yowls the cats.

Onyx then walks down to the cats and decides to get to know them.

A couple moons later, the rouge cats were getting ready for the final battle between FrostClan. In those moons, they have been constantly been fighting the Clans. Onyx, now the deputy, is ready for this battle. Onyx has killed many cats in those moons and even Willowpetal. Onyx is now leading the rouge warriors with Death along side. Onyx sees Ivystar and her warriors coming. "Ready, Go!" yowls Death. Onyx runs and goes for Foxcloud. Foxcloud tackles Onyx and Onyx goes down. Onyx jumps and pounces on Foxcloud. Onyx looks at Foxcloud, "Well looks like your time is up," hisses Onyx. Onyx bites Foxcloud's neck. Onyx gets up and goes for a warrior. Onyx pounces on the warrior, but the warrior dodges. Onyx swiftly claws the warrior on the face and the warrior yowls. Onyx's friend, Fang kills him in a swift bite. They look at each other and nod slightly and go back to killing. Onyx then sees Ivystar and goes toward her. Onyx then unbalances her and Ivystar falls down. Before Onyx can pounce on her, Ivystar quickly gets up and swipes Onyx across the face. Onyx yowls and pounces on her. Onyx looks into Ivystar's eyes. "I have been waiting for this for a long time, and when you die all you will see is my icy cold killing eyes," meows Onyx with a smirk.

"You will never be a true warrior," spats Ivystar.

"All I wanted to do was to be leader, but I guess that didn't happen because of you, now it is your time to die" hisses Onyx.

Then Onyx bites Ivystar's throat and snaps it in half. Onyx then looks up and sees that some of the cats stopped. "What have you done?" meows one of the cats.

"I have done what I needed to do," hisses Onyx.

"You are going to pay for that!" meows Brackenstripe.

Brackenstripe then pounces on Onyx. Onyx looks at him with a smirk. Brackenstripe then bites Onyx's throat.


End file.
